Flights of Fancy
by Dala1
Summary: Some fantasies are healthier than others (Sparrington; other pairings)


(standard disclaimer applies; rating for sexual situations)

* * *

"You must have known that you would end up here someday, Sparrow."

The pirate tossed his dark hair back and rested his manacled wrists on a cross-rail of the small cell. His eyes and his smile flashed at the commodore in the gloom. "In the grip o' the law?" He kept uncommonly still, watching as Norrington twisted a key in the lock.

"At my mercy," said Norrington, his jaw set in a fierce scowl, his green eyes narrowed. He stalked through the iron door and slammed it shut behind him, advancing on the pirate. Sparrow lounged against the bars with an air of unconcern, turning slowly to face his captor.

"I must say, I'm surprised t' find the word 'mercy' in your vocabulary." He cocked a hip and an eyebrow, taking in the tense, agitated lines of Norrington's body. "'Least for one such as me."

Norrington's arm shot out, his hand gripping the bar just behind Sparrow's shoulder, and the pirate jumped despite himself. "Did I say I was prepared to bestow it?"

"So _commanding_," Sparrow murmured in an entirely different tone. "You missed your calling as a player, mate."

Frowning, Norrington ducked his head and hissed, "Did you suggest we play this game, or didn't you?"

Sparrow cleared his throat and nodded sharply, still speaking in an undertone as if there were someone near to overhear their conversation. "Aye, that I did." He lifted and spread his hands in a gesture of supplication. "Commodore, I throw myself at your feet," he said in a loud, ringing voice that nonetheless had a bit of a purr to it. "Is there no opportunity for an accord?" Dark-tinged lids fell as he dropped his eyes, demure as a maiden. "I know you to be a...reasonable man, after all."

Norrington's cheeks flushed at the barely-hidden innuendo. He didn't move as Sparrow's index finger uncurled to nudge at the lowest button on his shirt. He remained still even as Sparrow's knuckles brushed over the bulge straining his breeches, except for a single tremor.

"There is nothing of reason in this," he breathed, closing his eyes against the sight of Sparrow's face drawing nearer.

"Promise me freedom and I'll grant you whatever desires torment your mind," said Sparrow, his tongue flickering out to the corner of Norrington's mouth.

Norrington flinched and moved as suddenly as before, long fingers closing around Sparrow's wiry arms. "I could take you here and offer nothing in return," he growled.

Sparrow rocked his lower body forward, forcing the commodore to bite down on a groan. "You could," he agreed.

Norrington held his gaze for a single moment before shoving him back, pinning him to the brig door with hands and hips. Sparrow breathed noisily through his nose, his mouth taken up in a bruising, ravenous kiss. He managed to wrench his arms from Norrington's grasp, swinging them around his neck to pull him closer still.

Clutching at the grubby cloth about his waist, Norrington ground against him with no thought of propriety or circumstance – no thought but the need to satisfy the ache in his loins. Sparrow writhed and gasped, twisting in his grasp like an eel. He buried his face in Norrington's neck, behind his ear, and as climax broke upon him, he spoke in a thick, heavy whisper.

"_James_..."

* * *

"Come now, Will, you know I din't mean it!"

An angry snort was Jack's only answer. He ducked to avoid being whipped in the head with his own jacket, which Will flung at him as he gathered up the clothing strewn over the floor. "William. Can't we talk about this?"

Will yanked his hair out of its leather tie, combing out sweaty tangles. "You broke the rules," he said flatly, glaring at Jack and backing away from his advances. "No names, remember?"

"It just slipped out, honest," Jack protested, daring to make a grab from Will's hand. The boy's nostrils flared, but he didn't pull away. With a hesitant half-smile, Jack reached up to smooth frazzled brown curls. "I swear it'll never happen again. Forgive me?"

Will scowled at his wheedling tone, but there was no heat behind the expression. He let Jack wind arms around his waist, accepting a soft kiss to the reddening mark on his neck. "Can't we just be ourselves tonight, Jack?"

"'M always meself, love," said Jack with a grin. He backed up slowly, pulling Will with him, until they were once more propped against the brig door. Will closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as Jack's hand wrapped around his unsatisfied erection.

Jack watched pleasure battle doubt on his young lover's open face, smiled at the needy sounds he made. He was sorry to have spoilt the game, but there would be opportunity to play it some other time. Right now it was more important to soothe the jealousy and hurt he knew was still at the back of Will's mind.

"You make a very pretty commodore, m'boy," said Jack, quickening his strokes and making Will whimper. "But I daresay you make an even prettier pirate."

* * *

"James," he said again, a contented sigh rippling through his lean body. James kissed the nape of his neck, still pleasantly surprised to hear his given name spoken in such a warm, sensual tone.

"Theodore," he replied softly, rolling onto his side so that his lieutenant could breathe.

The other man lifted his head from the pillow, eyebrows raised. "What was that?"

James rubbed his fingertips over Theodore's cropped dark hair. "Teddy," he corrected himself.

"Mmmm," Theodore confirmed with a yawn, mock sternness fading to his typical easy smile. He tucked himself into James's arms and traced compass points over his navel. "You see? It wasn't so terrifying after all."

James was glad that the darkness hid his blush. "No," he said, swallowing to wet his dry throat.

"It's perfectly ordinary to stir things up with a friendly game of pretend – not that I think our activities are in dire need of stirring," he added hastily, kissing James's chin. "And I know the scenario I suggested wasn't, er, something with which you were immediately comfortable..."

Even so recently exhausted, he felt the faintest twinge of desire upon remembering the details Theodore had whispered in his ear. While they were on duty, naturally, which at least gave James the excuse to put him off while trying desperately to conceal his own interest.

Feeling the commodore's muscles start to go tense, Theodore quickly steered the discussion to the safe topic of naval politics. Later, however, when he thought James asleep, Theodore put lips to his ear and whispered, "Well, I hope I'm pirate enough for your bed, at least."

"The best pirate I've ever seen," said James without opening his eyes.

Theodore chuckled and laid his head on his commander's shoulder. "Liar."

* * *


End file.
